


El enjambre de abejas dentro de Charles

by Nina1An



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Kissing, M/M, Movie: X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina1An/pseuds/Nina1An
Summary: Charles Xavier disfruta su día en París después de los sucesos que lo han llevado a estar solo en un café parisino. Pero sus planes cambian cuando aparece Erik Lehnsherr para proclamar una cita y una partida de ajedrez rápida.***París está hecho, como ningún otro lugar, para que los viejos amigos se reúnan.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	El enjambre de abejas dentro de Charles

_Reunión._ Charles retiene un suspiro y evita hacer una mueca de desagrado. _Una reunión_ , piensa, _sólo eso_. Pero la voz de Erik resuena enmedio del bullicio de su mente y lo siente sonreír. «Cita», dice, y los dedos se le crispan alrededor de la mesa. CITA. Algo de dentro de él grita, aunque no sabe qué.

Está a punto de gritar a viva voz, pues los nervios lo traicionan; siente un enjambre de abejas atacarle el estómago y pese a que se mantiene recto sobre su silla, Erik lo nota detrás de él. Charles lo siente y la sonrisa de tiburón aparece como nunca, después de años, después de reuniones y despedidas.

Sonríe como lo hace cuando está con Charles. Sonríe y Charles por fin parece saber dónde está.

—Una cita. —Es lo primero que dice Erik, tomando asiento frente al profesor—. ¿O no, Charles?

Charles luce cansado y viejo; resignado de una manera en que Erik trata de modular con una clara invitación a llevarle la contraria. Entonces, Charles se permite sonreír y ahí, bajo el cielo de París, hay una propuesta intermedia que termina aceptando.

—Una cita —concluye y la partida de ajedrez comienza. 

Se percata de que Erik hace trampa (muy tarde), porque parpadea y solo hay dos piezas en el tablero. Y no se dio cuenta antes por la lasciva e insistente mirada de su amigo.

—Sé lo que piensas.

Charles alza las cejas.

—Pensé que era yo quién puede hacer eso —bromea y Erik se inclina sobre la silla.

 _¿En verdad no te haces una idea?_ pregunta, su voz fuerte y clara. Charles mueve su cabeza en una negativa y Erik no despega su mirada de él en todo momento. Siente que el final no es realmente el final para él. Que es una cita y que, al terminar, podría durarles toda la vida.

Han luchado y han perdido. Han llorado y reído en tiempos de guerra. Son mutantes y poderosos de un modo en que la Tierra tiembla cuando se abrazan, entre la sombra y el sol.

Parpadea, porque no puede llorar. No se lo permite. Y pronto siente la mano de Erik acunarle la mejilla. Está cerca, la línea se desdibuja donde acaba uno y comienza el otro; son dos piezas del ajedrez a la deriva y juntos en algún punto de la partida. 

El enjambre regresa, lo ataca, pero Erik está allí; las aleja y una incipiente calma se coloca en su lugar. Erik tiene esa habilidad. La ha tenido desde el primer día y la seguirá teniendo. Siempre.

—¡Erik, no! —Grita o piensa. No lo sabe. Incluso puede que se haya perdido en el mar de pensamientos.

Puede que sea así, porque Erik le está besando, con dientes y alma. Más alma que dientes. _Erik_ , piensa de pronto, _alguien puede mirarnos._ Por alguien se refiere a _ellos_ , a los _malos_. Pero toda respuesta que obtiene es: _puede. ¿No eres tú el psíquico?_ Y tiene razón. _Puede._

Erik y Charles luchan, con dientes y lengua. Más lengua que dientes. Lo siente sonreír, lo siente palpitar contra su pierna y sus dedos se entierran en sus hombros. Lo atraen y no lo sueltan.

—Charles...

—Pensé que era un nuevo juego ... —interrumpe el profesor, con las mejillas rojas y pupilas dilatadas.

—Lo es —afirma Erik—. El nuestro.


End file.
